


Meeting the family

by Kittyxuchiha11



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyxuchiha11/pseuds/Kittyxuchiha11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia is reunited with Madison after being separated for a couple of weeks. Elyza Lex is still saving Alicia's ass even after all this time. Madison is a little confused to who this blonde girl is and why her daughter is so fond of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the family

Alicia spots Madison across the mall their scouting for supplies in, and doesn’t give too much thought to what she’s doing as she shouts her mom’s name and makes a run for it. Madison turns around, stopping dead in her tracks as she see’s her daughter running towards her. They both run to each other, meeting in the middle in a rough, crushing hug.

They hold each other for a few seconds just relishing in the fact they’ve found each other once again. Alicia thinks Madison may be crying but dismisses the thought because she feels like crying herself.

It’s when they pull apart, smiles covering both their faces face Alicia hears the low grunt of a walker. The world seems to slow down as she looks to her left see a particularly decomposing man stumbling towards them. She grabs Madison’s arms, trying to pull her away form the creature but realises her shout must of attracted a lot more attention than she originally thought. 

They’re trapped between two of them and Alicia just hugs her mother again, a sadness taking over here when she realises she’s about to die only now she’s just found Madison again. 

“Mom-”

“It’s okay honey, It’s-”

There’s a loud bang and a thud then, and Alicia looks to the noise to see Elyza holding a gun in each hand to where the walkers stood only moments before. She watches in awe as Elyza lowers both her guns and holsters them, smirking at Alicia.

“Hey little tip cutie, if you’re in a place with a shit ton of zombies, try not scream the place down” she pauses, reaching behind her and pulling Alicia’s bat from where it’s attached to her bag “And don’t leave your weapon behind if you do” she finishes with a cocky grin.

Alicia simply rolls her eyes and goes to take the bat from Elyza’s out stretched hand. Elyza holds onto it for a moment, making sure their hands touch and she gives the younger girl a quick wink before letting go. Alicia blushes and wants to hit Elyza. She goes to do just that, give her a little punch on the arm, but something holds her arm back, and that’s when she remembers Madison is standing right next to her and has just seen the whole exchange.

“Alicia, who is this?” Madison asks, cautiously eyeing the blonde as if she’s a dangerous weapon. Dangerous weapon is a good way to describe Elyza actually.

“Hey mama Clark, the name’s Elyza Lex” Elyza drawls casually, sticking out her left hand to Madison. Madison just stares at her as if she’s absolutely crazy.

“Elyza saved my ass from some walkers when I lost you guys” Alicia says, trying desperately to save Elyza, although Elyza seems perfectly content just saying whatever comes into her head no matter how weird it sounds.

Madison warily reaches out and shakes Elyza’s hand, glancing from the blonde to her daughter, looking as confused as ever, especially at the fact Elyza has in fact called her ‘mama Clark’

“Been trying to find you for weeks now” Elyza says as she retracts her hand “Who thought we’d find you on a candle run”

“…A candle run?”

Elyza smirks and Alicia knows exactly what’s coming next “Oh yeah, your daughter has some weird ass kink for candles”

“Elyza” Alicia all but growls as she glares at the blonde. Elyza thinks it’s absolutely hilarious of course and laughs even harder as she see’s Alicia’s face start to heat up. She slings an arm over Alicia’s shoulders pulling her to stand next to her and Madison looks just so completely lost on what is going on. 

The air is awkward between them all. Well Alicia and Madison certainly feel it but Elyza is still just smiling away as she always does. Alicia clears her throat looking at Madison once again.

“Where are Nick and the others?”

“We found a pretty big house about half an hour away from here and have set up there for now. Everyone else is there just now, Travis is in the truck outside waiting”

Alicia feels relief sweep through her at the news everyone is safe. She’s been worried, of course she has and she feared the worst. It had been weeks since they got separated and Alicia was honestly about to give up hope on finding them. She’s grown incredibly attached to Elyza and has found herself sort of forgetting she was only with Elyza because the older girl wanted to help Alicia find her family.

Elyza seems to realise that this means goodbye at the same time as Alicia does because she drops her arm from around Alicia’s shoulders and for the first time since they met, Alicia notices that Elyza actually looks almost sad. She’s usually so cocky and confident, but with her eyes looking down to the ground and a small frown pulling at her lips she looks so incredibly different.

Elyza finally looks up and there’s a look in her eyes that Alicia has never seen. She takes a step towards the green eyed girl and for a second Alicia thinks Elyza is going to kiss her, which is a ridiculous thought because Elyza has never once done anything like that in all the time they’ve been together.

“Looks like this is goodbye then, princess” Elyza says casually with a smile but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Alicia feels her stomach drop. She feels as if she should say something but doesn’t know what to say at all, so she simply nods. She wonders if she should hug Elyza but decides she probably shouldn’t pretty quickly. She simply says a quick thank you, which Elyza accepts with a nod and then turns to walk away.

She walks a few paces, aware Alicia’s eyes are watching her like a hawk. She stops, turning to see Alicia looking at her like a lost puppy and her heart almost breaks in half. But she still smiles in spite of it all. “May we meet again, cutie”

Madison watches the two girls saying their goodbyes in silence. And it isn’t until those last few words are spoken that she actually see’s the tears in Alicia’s eyes, and she decides what she needs to do “Hey, Elyza was it?”

Elyza turns around once again to nod. Madison seems to nod back at her before speaking again “If you’re on your own, it wouldn’t be right for me to let you walk away”

Alicia simply stares at Madison not sure what to say. Elyza seems to smile a genuine smile for the first time and Alicia decides it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

“Come join our group, but first I need to brief you on our rules” Elyza nods, happily making her way back over to them and Madison takes her aside. They’re far enough away so Alicia can’t hear them and Madison doesn’t miss the way Elyza glances back at Alicia a few times to make sure she’s safe.

“Hurt my daughter and you’ll have me to answer to” She simply says and Elyza actually laughs in response. It’s a quick loud laugh that gets Alicia’s attention. Elyza smirks back at the younger girl before looking back to Madison and nodding.

“With all due respect mama Clark, I think she’d kick my ass herself”


End file.
